


Baking Cookies

by Summerspeck



Series: Drabbles in Love [2]
Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: Bless his naïve but somehow endearing soul.





	Baking Cookies

"So hot mama, are you ready to have some of my cookies? I baked them especially for you. They came out pretty—just like me!"

Velma rolled her eyes but smiled. It was so like Johnny to try and impress her with cookies. The funny thing was that he was far from a talented baker, as his cookies would often be burned to a crisp, but he didn't seem to find anything wrong with them. In fact, this time around, they turned out better than the last time he tried to make cookies; they didn't look quite as burned and they looked edible. Bless his naïve but somehow endearing soul.

"I would like to try them, but on one condition—I want you to split one cookie with me. I want to take a taste test. Is that fair?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you say, baby!"


End file.
